


White Girls Fuck Dogs

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Bestiality, Chubby, Cum Inflation, Degradation, Humiliation, Misogyny, Other, Pubic Hair, Twitch Chat, Twitch Streamer - Freeform, Twitch Thot, Vaginal Sex, Zoophilia, canine, pimples, this is probably going to offend people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Claire is a Twitch streamer with tons of clout, and a legion of desperate simps eager to rush to her aid whenever she asks. But what will they do when confronted with her true nature? A crazy white bitch who fucks her dog on the regular, not a proud warrior of social justice like she claims to be?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	White Girls Fuck Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains graphic depictions of bestiality, and is also pretty fucking vulgar and offensive. Viewer discretion is advised.

“And then this fucking INCEL tells ME, ‘white girls fuck dogs’. Like, are you fucking serious?!” The brunette exclaims, before letting out a disgusted “UUUGGGHH” in the way only white thots can. Her chat was mostly full of simps, cucks, desperate husbands, and other such bottom-of-the-barrel trash, so naturally they all rushed to her side.

coolguy_81: omg!!!!! so inapropriate, cannot believe he said that!!!!!  
_X_Alucard_X_: Are you okay? Please let us know if you need to take a break, that sounds very stressful! Please take care of yourself, we all want to make sure you’re okay :)  
oasidjf32349: !claim  
witchylezbean42: what a fucking looser forget about him for real that is so fucking dumb to say how could he even ugh why are men so fucking awful 

Claire tried to mask her smug smile as her army of white knights rushed to her aid, no doubt lured in by her massive fucking tits. She claimed she wore the spaghetti strap tank top because it was “comfortable”, but anyone outside of her sweaty, mouth-breathing chat knew it was because it showed off her fat H cup milk jugs. Those huge hangers were placed front and center, the actual gameplay going on (pre-recorded, of course, she had next to no interest in actually PLAYING video games; she was just in it for the cash) was merely a small window in the corner of the stream’s video feed. The rest of the capture was clogged up by her hanging tits, adorned by fat nipples that poked ever so slightly through the fabric of her slutty tank top, along with a donation feed, chat feed, and all the other shit one would expect to see on such a stream. The camera was angled perfectly, of course, to hide her slight double chin, and to show off her heaping tits and two chunky thighs being squeezed by a pair of tight booty shorts (once again, she claimed it was because they were “more comfortable” instead of outright saying it was to attract that weird group of cumbrains obsessed with “anime thighs”).

Claire was, on all accounts, a Twitch thot. Not just a Twitch thot, but a Twitch thot with an onlyfans, a Patreon, and a bona fide checkmark on Twitter. Her clout had garnered her an entire legion of simps, all ready to throw their entire paycheck her way whenever she showed any modicum of being stressed or otherwise upset. She already had enough money to live on comfortably for the rest of her life, drained straight from the pockets of retarded cucks who thought it might earn them a small speck of attention from her. But, naturally, she always wanted more. Always. And unfortunately for her, she didn’t have a boyfriend to suck dry as well. 

Maybe it was her attitude, maybe it was because no self-respecting man would date a Twitch thot, maybe it was the onlyfans, maybe it was just because she was way too picky, but she hadn’t had a boyfriend for over five years. She was still young, only 24 years old and a millionaire already, so she had plenty of time… But even a stuck-up bitch like her had needs. Living in a house paid for by desperate losers got lonely, after a while. Or at least, it would, if it weren’t for her dog Butch.

“I know, right? God, you’re so fucking right though babe. Men fucking suck! Like, women are queens booboo, did no one teach you that?” She goes on, mocking the despicable human being that dare disagree with her on one of her many retarded takes vomited onto Twitter. “Maybe I’ll become a lesbian, like for real. Like fuck men, for real. Like I love my chat, for real, but fuck men, like for real! Like I’m not trying to be mean or anything, but seriously women are QUEENS bro, like are you serious? A dog can’t even fucking consent, that’s FUCKED UP!” She screeches, like the banshee she is. All in an effort to drain more donations out of her degenerate fanbase.

hunkhubby71 donated $50.00!  
“im rly sorry about that happened to u, u are a queen ur right u dont deserve this”

MHADeku02 donated $5.00!  
“sorry i dont have more :(“

ICWeNear donated $1.00!  
“white girls do fuck dogs tho lol”

“Uh, what the fuck?” Claire said, completely neglecting to act like she was playing the game in the corner at this point. Her fanbase of chumps wouldn’t even notice, so it didn’t matter at this rate. She didn’t even know the name of the character she was supposed to be fucking playing. All she could remember was things like “Oh fuck, my cs is bad!” and “Wait, we have to go for the dragon!”. Not a single peep of protest came from her chat even when she said retarded shit like “Okay so do I shoot the zombie?” or “Wait, so who’s the chick with the bow? Ashe? Why is she so skinny?”. They would never dare upset their queen.

But this wretched INCEL just ignited her full wrath. She could immediately feel her blood pressure rising, her hands starting to shake with adrenaline. How DARE this fucking TRUMP SUPPORTER come into HER donation feed and accuse HER of FUCKING her DOG?! She bit down her immediate reaction to bow down before a display of male dominance (something that took her years of training to do) and spoke up again.

“Are you fucking serious bro? Thanks for the dollar, asshole. Go fucking jerk off to some anime shit, you fucking incel loser. I bet you’re a fucking Trump supporter. Mods, can we fucking ban all these Trump people please? God, I’m fucking shaking… I’m LITERALLY shaking right now guys, this is so fucking FUCKED UP for REAL!” She cries out, her bitter rage at being defied in her own Twitch stream making her nearly cry from the surge of emotions. The game had ended in the corner, but she didn’t react. She held her head in her hands as a dramatic display of her frustration, in order to reap more donations from her simp army. 

That’s when Brutus nudged her leg. 

“Guys, look… Brutus is fucking upset. Look at him! He’s so sad right now, he knows his mama is unhappy. He’s so smart, for real. Like one time I was sick and he just like, he laid with me all day. He’s so smart, I love him! Who’s mama’s good boy, huh?” Like the emotionally unstable thot she was, she suddenly shifted gears straight into “look at my cute dog, give money to the cute dog” mode. “Come on you guys, for real. Look at his fucking face. Does this cuddly little teddy bear look like he’d ever do something like that?” She continues. He was a stout, handsome Newfoundland that was 30 inches at the top of his head, weighing in at around 155 pounds. The perfect big, fluffy dog for her to hug and rub her tits all over in an effort to wring more cash out of men’s pockets. 

And along with being a lovable oaf that people would line up to throw money at, he was a fuckhungry, slobbering beast that wasn’t looking to comfort her at all. She’d woken him up from his nap, and he was looking for some white chick cunt to dump his load into. She knew that fully well, considering his thick, ten inch long, glistening, crimson cock was pulsing between his legs. Luckily for her, his fluffy body covered it up for her viewers, but she could see all too well that his leaking, stiff canine cock needed to be milked.

She’d first fucked him when he was just two years old, three years ago. She’d gotten him when he was just a puppy, seeing it as an investment in her future of draining money from pathetic, lonely men. If there was one thing people loved to see, it was a bitch who likes animals. And she did, she liked animals a lot. So much so that the family dog growing up, Shepard, had busted more nuts in her cunt that any of her ex boyfriends did. She’d even become vegan thanks to her love of animals, which explained why Brutus still had a heavy set of nuts swinging between his hind legs. Neutering him didn’t feel “right” to her. It didn’t feel “vegan” of her. So she’d kept his nuts attached, and like any virile dog he had taken to her pussy like a fly on honey.

“Hold on guys, I think Brutus needs a walk. I’ll be right back, hopefully I’ll be more calm. Thanks for subbing, thanks for donating, and have an excellent day~!” She chirps, as if she wasn’t just having a complete meltdown barely three minutes ago. Most of that was staged, of course, but some of it was genuine. But knowing her canine master needed her service completely overrode any of her useless feelings. She was nothing but a slave to his monstrous cock, and she knew her place quite well. Any time her canine daddy needed his nuts drained, she’d say he needs a walk and hop off stream, giving that same generic outro each time. 

But this time, she’d fucked up. Earlier she had opened up OBS in order to test some things (or rather, she had called some simp up on Discord and had him figure it out for her. For free, of course), and during her rush to close her stream she’d closed the wrong window. The window actively running the stream was still up, and her webcam had been angled to show her bed behind her. In case she wanted to hop on it and show her feet off to those REALLY weird losers that got off on that shit, of course. This meant it captured her taking off her headset with its stupid cat ears attachment, pushing away her mic, moving aside her chair, and inviting Brutus onto the bed.

monkas and pogchamp filled the chat feed once her tight booty shorts started to come off, exposing her hairy, fat cunt to the stream, along with her flabby ass. It wasn’t quite as great as people had expected it to be, having a smattering of cellulite, stretch marks, and even a few pimples near the unshaven crack. A horny animal like Brutus could care less about things like that, of course, but her stream was immediately filled with derision for her unappealing rear end. She’d always claimed she had a “great fucking ass” whenever anyone asked, and also would proclaim she’s not “fat”, she’s “curvy”. But no amount of camera angles could cover her gut hanging down between her thick thighs as she got on all fours for her canine master, her entire lower half completely naked and on display for her thousands of watchers to see… And record.

_X_Alucard_X_: Everyone please leave right away! She’s getting changed! Look away! Please Claire, please check your computer!  
roadhog183743: yo wtf is that red shit on her ass are those fucking pimples lol  
coolduuuude99: guys thats perfectly natural stop fucking making fun of her for real  
EscapeTheEnd: Claire, you left your stream running.  
roblox______1: guys im in my living room my mom is watching tv on the couch wtf do i do!!!!

As if that wasn’t enough, she reached back and spread those flabby cheeks to expose her hairy, sweaty asshole to the camera as well. Now both of her holes were on full display for her viewers to see, her cunt already starting to drool onto the bed between her legs. Nothing got her cunt gushing like obeying her canine king. No amount of interracial gangbang porn could amount to the pleasure she felt when she served her master’s huge, tapered cock!

“Please Brutus, hurry up and fuck mommy! She needs you!” She cries out to the dog, loud enough for her viewers to hear. That mic was way too fucking sensitive, but none of her simp army dared speak up to mention how they could always hear her breathing. 

The big, fluffy brown Newfoundland needed no further encouragement. Soon the viewers would be greeted by two big, sturdy hind legs and a fat pair of nuts in a sagging scrotum. It appeared at first glance to be two golf balls in a leather sack, or perhaps even two small oranges.

yooooolmao1919: wtf that dogs balls are bigger than mine  
YOUNGBLOOD4949: BRUH THIS BITCH GOIN FUCK HER DOG ON STREAM YOOOOOOOOOO

Like he had many times before, the hung canine stud walked up on the bed before towering over the chubby thot waiting eagerly for him. His front legs dug into her sides, his big jowls drooling out his slobber into her well-maintained hair. His pulsing, soda can thick canine prick was revealed to the audience as he started stabbing around her crotch, inadvertently hotdogging her fat ass backwards. His doggy dick thrusting downward between her cheeks, rubbing against her throbbing, thick clit. Even her pussy was quite ugly, with hanging lips being swallowed by meaty fat, and a big fucking clit that looked like a tiny, misshapen penis. Not to mention it was all completely unshaven, a thick bush of curly, bristling black hairs coating her beef curtains leading up to that plump pubic mons.

_X_Alucard_X_: M-My word! That dog’s penis is… Where are the mods?!  
witchylezbean42: claire this had better be some kind of fucking joke………... i thought you were a lesbian……… why are u doing this to me……? i thought u understood…….. im literally about to cry hope ur happy…..  
yungpepethug69: wtf are the mods gonna do lol they all simp for her  
hotboydubai91: you are very sexy girl very beautiful melon why do you fuck the dog ? you coming india i show you better sex :-) kiss your feet all nite mmm 

ICWeNear: told you fags lol

It was true, it was all true. White girls fuck dogs. Claire knew that. Claire could feel her cunt get wet every time someone cracked that joke to her. She’d never admit it, but she was nothing but a whore for canine dick. What was also true, was that the mods all simped her hard. They’d never even begin to think about banning her, or even daring to shut off her stream. Even as that fat dog prick finally found its mark, plunging itself into her needy cunt straight to the cervix in one go. Hell, at least three of those mods were watching with their stinking cocks in their hands, one of them prematurely ejaculating all over his overly expensive RGB keyboard at the thought of his queen cucking him with a fucking dog. This was way, way better than his fantasies of her going on BLACKED! 

“AAAHHHEEEEE~!!!” She squeals out, in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She was mostly used to his massive fucking cock by now, but the first penetration still sent a shiver up her spine. His cock was just so fucking huge, how could any of the cucks watching her compare? And the way he just shoved it in, that primal, bestial intensity… She was a mewling whore in the wake of such masculine superiority. She was a complete and total submissive pig before her alpha. Her king. Her dog.

aisijf392933: !claim  
lilpeepee98: yo wtf is up with that dogs dick its like a fuckin monster can where tf you get a dog like that bruh  
PewDiePieFan_1: How is she not broken in half from taking that thing?

The chat was quickly filling up as people spread the word like wildfire. Some fat white bitch was getting railed by her dog on stream, just minutes after having a meltdown over someone saying the “white girls fuck dogs” meme. And the best part? She was none the wiser about it, just sitting there on all fours as the massive pooch got his bearings and dug his nails into her skin, his hind legs kicking the ground to find a stable position. That monstrous dog dick was stirring up her pussy the entire time, the bulging girth of his veiny canine cock scraping the walls of her dog-loving cunt. Claire was in blissful ignorance, believing that no one could hear her moans and cries of pleasure as that red rocket filled her cunt up to the brim with throbbing flesh.

HeeroYuy91 donated $50.00!  
“I know it’s not much but you’re definitely going to need some kind of surgery after that thing is done.”

The chat watched on as the slobbering mutt started to piston its hips back and forth, piledriving the horny pig’s baby box with its enormous shaft. It panted and drooled onto the back of her head, its huge tongue limply hanging out of its mouth as it got to work breeding her fat, hairy pussy. The politically correct, Twitter verified, outrageously obnoxious bitch was dripping long strands of her gooey, creamy cuntspunk onto the bed below her feet, her pussy getting worked up into a breeding frenzy at the size of the animal dick drilling so deep inside her.

majorleagueXXX182 donated $100.00!  
“do u ever do anal w/ it?”

That purebred canine alpha used its powerful hind legs to break into that mewling hog’s cunt again and again, her cunt lips clinging to his cock every time he dragged it out as if she didn’t want to spend even a second not filled with her dog’s love. 

“Fuck my pussy Brutus! Please fuck my fucking pussy! I love you! I love you!” She cries out, which was quickly clipped by hundreds of people. “My pussy is yours Brutus! Please fuck my stupid piggy cunt! God, you’re fucking me so good! I’m just a retarded piggy, aren’t I buddy? I’m just a stupid fat cow!” She moans, degrading herself even further as she’s being pounded by that sex-crazed beast. “Who’s my big man, huh? Who’s my big man? Who’s my big stud boy?” In a twisted version of puppy speak she encouraged that alpha pooch to cram his dick into her guts ever harder, making her squeal with joy as she felt his cock slam into her again and again, those furry nuts slapping her fat, ugly clit like two wrecking balls.

She’d cum on his dick before even five minutes had passed, the stupid bitch crying out in pleasure as she grips the bedsheets. Her toes, still covered by her cute socks, curled reflexively. “I’m gonna cum Brutus! You’re gonna make piggy cummmmm!” she screams out, that slobbering fuckhound continuing to pound its pud into her portly pussy without skipping a beat. Even as her cunt throbs and convulses, clenching around his cock like she was trying to wring it of its sperm, that powerful stud doesn’t even slow down. That was another thing she loved about fucking her dog… No matter what she said, he was either going to fuck her hard, or fuck her harder. None of that “making love” bullshit her exes tried with her. A stupid, self-hating bitch like herself just wanted to be pinned down and fucked senseless. As a sign of how much she loved the way her pup was treating her, she even squirted out a load of her slimy bitchjizz all over her thighs, the rest splattering onto the bed between her flabby legs. Immediately the chat was flooded with pogchamps, cheering the dog on to fuck her even harder.

veganlove420: Think this’ll make the front page on Reddit?  
13loodedge00001: will my mom be able to see this if she looks at my history  
ultrainstinctgokussj19: so i guess white girls really do fuck dogs lol  
SmellsLikeChikkinLol: wasnt she literally just having an acoustic meltdown over this shit lmao i cant fuckin believe this shit  
RunescapeFan1008: Do you mean “autistic”? If so, that’s not very funny. I have autism, we do not have sex with dogs. If anything, we’re the LAST type of person you’d catch having sex with an animal. Try to come up with some better material some time, it costs zero dollars to make a joke without deriding neurodivergent people.  
SmellsLikeChikkinLol: ok boomer

Claire was completely unaware of her chat rapidly developing into a meme-fueled shitfest after that last exchange, lost in orgasmic bliss caused by her dog’s magnificent cock. She could tell, however, that things would soon be coming to a close. She’d let Brutus dump his load in her, wipe up without even taking a fucking shower, go eat some McDonald’s, then come back and say the walk went great. And no one would be any the wiser that she’d just got pounded by her lovely, fluffy, cute, teddy bear of a puppo. No one would ever know that she fucks dogs.

Brutus drove his canine prick into her cunt one last time, groaning and panting as his knot rapidly started to inflate inside her pussy. Claire immediately let out a cry of pleasure as her cunt was stretched even further to accommodate that thick plug of flesh, spreading her wider and wider as her canine stud started to pour jizz into her cunt. What followed couldn’t even be described as ejaculation, his cock was fucking erupting inside her. The pressure was so great that her cervix was forced to falter, accepting those thick jets of canine spunk into her deepest, most sacred temple. It’d probably be leaking from her cunt for the rest of the day, slowly oozing out of her womb, a constant reminder from her doggy daddy that she was nothing but a cumdumpster for him. Nothing but a cumdumpster, and a source of free food.

ezwinsminecraftlol194 donated $5.00!  
“can dog get her pragnent ?”

By the time Brutus had finished ejaculating and his knot had slowly deflated, Claire’s stomach had just the slightest bit of extra bulging from the massive wad of doggy baby batter sloshing around in her womb. As Brutus dismounted her, a flood of cum poured out of her cunt like an open tap, spilling that thick, creamy nut all across her blankets. It was for a very good reason she chose white for her bed sheets. 

iwantvbuckzx: damn dude wtf is with all that come how did he do that  
SinfulRose_11: just when i thought we had a lesbian-positive icon here on twitch :/ claire i love u but u really let a lot of lesbian girls down with this… i hope it was worth it  
owodoggybone1350: she isn’t a lesbian you stupid fucking dyke shut the fuck up

Claire slumped forward on the bed as Brutus dislodged his cock and walked towards his bed, content that he’d gotten his sexual frustrations out on the fat cow he considered his breeding bitch. She needed a moment to catch her breath, but she was also inadvertently giving her audience a perfect view of her gaped, ruined cunt leaking her dog’s cum all over her bed. She’d lay like that for an entire minute before pushing herself up onto all fours, standing up on wobbly feet and walking towards her computer, letting everyone see her flabby gut, marred with pale stretch marks, and the thick clump of hair parked on top of her pussy currently matted together with dog cum.

And she realized she’d left the stream on the entire time.

Immediately her hands clasped to her face, her eyes going as wide as dinner plates as she saw herself on the screen. Or rather, saw her sagging gut and hairy cunt, her thick thighs slick with her and her dog’s cum. She was so frozen in fear that she couldn’t even reach for the webcam to turn it away, just staring on in absolute horror as the chat flooded with emotes, scrolling by so fast she could scarcely read a single message. But generally the theme was “holy shit I can’t believe you just did that, you fat fucking freak”.

“I-I gotta go guys! U-uhm… Ah…” she stammered, quickly parking her ass down on the seat and wincing as she felt something slimy between her cheeks. “D-dammit! This was probably that stupid Trump supporter from earlier! He hacked my stream an- and I… I…” 

Claire started to break down in tears. There was no way she was going to talk her way out of this one… She could see it now. The headlines. The tweets. Patreon shutting her page down. Onlyfans banning her. The police getting involved…

“Guys I don’t fuck dogs! I don’t! I- I would never! I was just… He has a condition and I- I was just helping him… He has a- auhm… He has a bladder… Shut up! Yes he does! He has a bladder- no! I was NOT fucking him! S-stop it! For real I did NOT fuck my dog! That’s no- It’s not cum it- It’s a b-bladder inf-”

FairyTale1991 donated $100.00!  
“I’m so sorry this happened to you… Maybe this will help you post a bond or something? Not sure of the legality of… Something like this. Just take all the help you need. If you need to take a break, we’ll understand. This was a very… Regrettable thing to have happen. We still love you, Claire.”

Tacoguapo2005 donated $1.00!  
“jajajajaja este simp de mierde xD shut You mouth dumb bitch lol”

LoveIntoDreams donated $1.00!  
“We definitely do NOT love her. She just sexually assaulted an innocent animal. She just performed animal abuse ON STREAM. That dog could NOT consent to what just happened. And right after saying all those female-empowering things, too? This was sickening to watch, like some kind of dark, twisted fucking joke. I hope she rots in jail.”

Claire was crying now, bawling her eyes out feebly on stream as her cunt continued to leak her doggy master’s cum onto her expensive gaming chair. “STOP IT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! I’M SERIOUS! THIS IS WHY I FUCKING HATE MEN! YOU GUYS ARE ALL SUCH ASSHOLES! I FUCKING HATE MEN SO MUCH!” She tried desperately to appeal to the crowd of radical feminists a snobby cunt like her was bound to attract, only to end up being derided even further in the chat. Even one of her mods, a friend she’d known since high school and a woman herself, was joining in on calling her a disgusting piece of shit. Her life was effectively over.

ICWeNear donated $1.00!  
“do it again i didnt cum yet lol”


End file.
